The Anti-Christ's Second Coming: An SSB Fic
by EvoSwag
Summary: Whe Tabuu rears his ugly head once more, Smash cannot stop him. However, a mysterious figure saves Zelda and embarks on a quest, with her in tow, to save all of Smash


Chapter 1: Unfortunate Circumstances call for a Fortunate Rescue

"Ahhhhh. How nice it is to wake up today and realize that I am now 26!" Zelda said with a smile. "I can't wait to see what the rest of the mansion has prepared for me."

Now, to clear up any confusion, this is Princess Zelda. Like the one from the Legend of Zelda…? Yeah, she's the one. She is currently spending some quality time with her friends at Smash Mansion: Paradise Resorts. They were conferring their annual tournament and Zelda's birthday always coincided with the said tournament. That's just a bit of background to prevent utter confusion.

Zelda emerged from room 525 to be greeted with Toon Link's smiling face. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY AUNTIE ZELDA!" Zelda chuckled. She still didn't understand why he called her "auntie Zelda", but she wasn't going to deny that it was pretty damn adorable.

"Why, thank you, Toonie! You're always the first for 3 straight years. And now you've made it four and made me a very happy woman." Zelda clasped her hands together and smiled. Toonie was her nickname for the cartoon swordsman.

Toon Link blushed. "Aw, it's no problem auntie! Everyone's waiting at the banquet table for breakfast! Don't keep everyone waiting, now." Toon Link did his best grandma impression, wagging his finger and winking. The two busted out laughing at his shenanigans.

"I'll be sure to, granny!" Both hysterical, they walked towards the banquet hall where the rest of Super Smash Brothers waited for them.

* * *

Zelda barged through the doors in all her royal glory. Everyone turned their heads, looking worried. No one even said "Happy Birthday!" This alarmed Zelda because this had become a tradition. Only Ryu, Bowser Jr. and she had birthdays during the tournaments, and it was a ritual for a huge celebration to occur.

"What are you all so worried about? Today's supposed to be fun." No one responded. "Guys? Is everything okay?"

"No, in fact, everything is going horribly wrong," Mac stated bluntly.

"Huh? Did your plans for a surprise party fail or something?" Zelda asked teasingly.

Master Hand himself made an appearance, and Zelda knew it was far worse than that. M.H. (Master Hand) cleared his thro… coughed a little before ruining the entire day for Zelda. "He's back." These two simple words changed everything for the princess.

"No, you can't mean…" she paused before saying his name, for fear of speaking of the devil, "Tabuu?"

Tabuu was the leader of the Subspace Army that interrupted the last tournament series. He was ruthless, cunning, and caused such a riot within smash that he gained a quick ascent to the throne of the world. It was only because of the brave efforts of Charizard, Lucas, Kirby, Meta Knight, Marth, and Fox that we managed to stop him. However, in the chaos, Ice Climbers and Snake had lost their lives, and fittingly the name became a sort of taboo, remembered by all, spoken by none. His return could only mean one thing: A battle for the ages where Smash would either stand or die.

"Get ready people, battle stations!" Fox shouted. The six veterans of the Tabuu battle prepared to fight. Everyone looked on in anticipation as the fierce battle began. But to Zelda, something was different. Something was wrong. Tabuu wasn't trying to kill, only incapacitate. He never used his fabled "Wave of Destruction", and he most certainly didn't attack much at all.

"It's almost like…" her thought was interrupted as Tabuu finally began to kill, knocking fighters left and right. Zelda, being the only one with healing magic, did her job as a medic. But her hypersensitive ears picked something up. A ticking noise and an unsettling one at that rang softly around the mansion.

"I know that sound. It can only mean…" Zelda gasped as she realized the magnitude of the situation. "GUYS! THERE'S A BOMB ON THE…!" She was interrupted by the bomb exploding, and she felt something surround her and she was sucked into a seemingly endless vortex. Then, with no warning, it all went black for Zelda

* * *

 **Hey Guys, it's Evoswag, the author. This is the first chapter of my first fic, and I want the most brutally honest reviews I can get. Don't be afraid... I find it impossible to cry. Unfortunately, I won't be taking suggestions for this story, I have a plot in mind. I would also like to note that this is the first (and only) 3rd person chapter in the story, simply because I haven't introduced the OC that is the narrator. If you don't like OC's then I apologize, but this isn't your story. Also, romance won't occur until later, so sorry to those of you who were looking for something quick. This story will require quite some buildup. I will also try to lengthen the chapters, there just wasn't much to put in this one. Alright, so there's my rant. Have a nice day and happy reading.**


End file.
